If You Were Here
by shoetingstar
Summary: Boop! RS lovers will get that. . Two friends navigate the growing attraction for each other. Amber discovers more about Chord than she ever dreamed and stumbles upon a secret that could break his heart and change their future.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Were Here**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

Image Award Nomination! So grateful and humbled.

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

"Just so you know, there will not be any grandbabies for a long time."

Amber opened her front door and sighed. Visiting her family had been wonderful but there nothing like coming home to your own house. She rolled her eyes as she half-listened to her mom. She had heard it before, numerous times. Her mother wanted her to find a "good man."

"I'm just fine being single," Amber said. "Things are good just the way they are."

"I know honey. It's just part of your mom's job description," her mom said. "I can wait for kids. I just know how you are. You need to give somebody a chance."

"Just come with me. It's The Image Awards. Denzel Washington might be there…"

"I've heard that before. And your father wants you to stop telling me that," her mom said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Now if you see Denzel let me know. But this time I want you take a date."

Amber deposited her luggage in the living room, took off her jacket and sat on her couch. She was jet-lagged and unfortunately, she didn't have much time to decompress. Kevin's housewarming party for his new house was tonight. She had a list of tasks to accomplish before she went out for the night.

"You do not know L.A.," she said. "The perfect man doesn't just knock on your door and say 'hey.' It will never happen."

An unexpected tap on her shoulder completely startled her. Her scream echoed through the room and her phone hit the floor. She turned to find Chord looking as if he hadn't done anything wrong and holding her baby, her dog Chewie.

"Hey," Chord said, innocently.

"You scared me to death!"

She picked up her phone. "Sorry mommy…It was just my, uh, dog-sitter, otherwise known as Chord."

She didn't tell her mom all of the juicy details. Chord was wet from head to toe and wearing only one of her yellow, 100-percent Egyptian cotton bath towels around his waist. He sat next to her on the couch looking casual and comfortable. Apparently, scaring her to death while being nearly naked was perfectly normal to him.

_What are you doing?_ She mouthed to him, making sure her mom couldn't hear.

"Tell your mom I said hello," Chord said, nonchalantly.

"Chord says hello," Amber said reluctantly into her iPhone. "We are not dating," she said to her mom, before ended the call and turning to Chord. "Mommy said hi."

"That's all she said?" He asked suspiciously.

"That's all you need to know," Amber said. "Now, how's my baby?"

She enthusiastically took Chewie from Chord's toned arms and sank back into the couch.

"She thinks we're dating?" He said, amused.

"She's just reading too much into things."

"I like your mom. She reminds me of my mom, actually."

"Sure…Now are you going to explain why you're walking around my house in a towel?"

"Hey, I thought I was alone. I didn't hear you come in - I was in the shower."

"New rule! I'm the only one who can walk around my house naked," she said.

"But I'm not naked," he said. "Unless…you…"

"Oh, you wish," she said.

She laughed nervously while trying to keep her eyes on his face and not the chiseled goodness of Chord's body wrapped in only her towel. She had to admit that he had the body to carry it off. The problem, as she saw it, was that any slight shift would cause her to see more Chord than she could probably take. Chewie didn't help matters when he decided he wanted to play tug-of-war and began biting and pulling at the towel.

"How about you getting dressed? And then we can catch-up," she said.

"Sounds good."

Chord got up from the couch. But the towel did not follow. They realized that Chewie was stronger than he seemed as the terry cloth fabric fell onto Amber's white shag rug. One minute Chord's in a towel, the next he's standing before her completely naked. It happened so fast yet their reactions were in relative slow-motion. They froze for what seemed like years, stunned. Chord's look of utter surprise almost made her laugh, but she was too busy trying to keep her eyes on his face. She really tried to behave, but her eyes had their own freewill and scanned the length of his toned body.

He was a living statue, a sculpted work of human art. However, Chord had more to offer than the beautiful yet untouchable statue of David. His joystick was right at eye level and threating to poke out her eye if she moved her head forward a few inches. She could see that she had his full attention – his hard, rigid, full attention - before he made a lame attempt to cover it. She did not miss the fact that he needed two hands to accomplish that.

"I think you dropped something," Amber said, meekly breaking the silence and trying to be calm.

He finally retrieved the towel from the floor and wrapped around his waist.

"I'll…just go get dressed," he said, embarrassed, and made a hasty retreat down the hallway, to the bathroom.

"Sure, sure," Amber said, lamely, after him. She was stunned. She'd just seen all of what Chord had to work with, and she was impressed. She was positively Gobsmacked.

She didn't get to anything on her to-do list, after all. Though he was embarrassed earlier, Chord hung around telling her about his new music project and fooling around on his phone until he received a call from Elly.

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

WOW. Can't believe my eyes!

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

He knocked on her bedroom door before making his retreat.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" He asked, not quite meeting her eyes.

Are you kidding me?" She said. "Kevin would kill me if I didn't show up. He wanted me to host the damn thing!"

"He's crazy about you."

"I know," she said, smiling. "Zip me up?"

She turned to give Chord access to the zipper on her dress.

"You look like you're getting married," he said.

She'd chosen a White strapless cocktail dress, that was cinched waist and gather pleats at the bust. It was radiant against her mocha-colored skin.

"Is it too much?"

"No. You look amazing, as usual," he offered.

"Thank you."

She turned to find him giving her an appreciative look and they had one of their silent moments. Those seconds where they took a pause, and said nothing, yet communicated so much. A strange mixture of comfort and yet unwelcomed vulnerability came over her during those times. It was like someone had removed her parachute, yet she still ached to float on the sky, amongst the clouds.

"It was sweet of you take care of Chewie for me. I could have hired someone but I trust you."

"That and Harry couldn't do it."

"Ha! There's that. But seriously, thanks."

"I got to hide from the world for a bit," Chord said.

She wondered if "the world" included his current girlfriend. She had a bit of an odd relationship.

He continued, "I worked on some songs. It was nice."

"Chewie still has all of his limbs, so you did a good job," she joked.

He laughed, but she read his nervous energy and knew he had something else on his mind

"About earlier, I…"Chord began, interrupting her mental flight.

"Don't worry about it," she said, cutting him off.

"It was an accident."

"I know."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Would it scare you if I went for a hug?" He said, but he was already sliding his hands around her and enclosing her into his arms. She could smell the Kiehl's Milk and Honey Body Polish from her shower on his skin. Even though she told herself it was just a friendly hug, she closed her eyes in the tiniest act of surrender.

"I'll see you later, Ms. Pretty."

She continued to get ready, while he let himself out.

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

Chewie was a bad boy today!

Retweeted by COverstreet

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**(END OF CHAPTER ONE)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Were Here**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Tweets**

**KMcHale**druidKMDUDE

MsAPRiley in the house! and In Style!

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

Kevin wasn't giving up that easily. He pulled her into the huge bathroom in his guest room. Candles were everywhere, lighting the otherwise dark room. It was almost romantic. He closed the door behind them.

"You do have a girlfriend right?" Amber joked.

His head was turned so she didn't see him eyes rolling, but she knew he had. "This is some new L.A. thing. Guests offer a blessing on the new house. It's supposed to bring good luck."

They held hands and Kevin lead the quick blessing prayer.

"Now you need to go while I powder my nose," Amber told him.

"Oh is that what they call it these days?"

"Boy, you better get out of here," Amber said, laughing.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if some inebriated guests end up here getting frisky," Kevin, said before leaving. "Mike and I have bets going about who will end up in here first. I put my bet on Chord and Elly."

He hesitated, waiting for her response. Her eyes narrowed, but she only shrugged.

"So?"

"We need to have a talk Lady."

"Oh Lawd! Stop it. There's nothing going on between us."

"What's that line? She doeth does protest too damn much? Honey pie that's you."

"Not at all, Nope."

"If I was to go look up that quote right now, there'd be a picture of you, with Chord staring at your ass."

"Now I'm the one who needs a blessing. Isn't your girlfriend missing you?"

Kevin shook his head. "And, of course you know who my first choice for you would have been," he said and winked. "Since you can't recognize a good, fine-looking man right in front of you…I just don't know what to do with you Lady."

"Bye," she said, laughing.

He finally left.

Amber locked the door and looked in the mirror. The glow of the candles, gave her already radiant skin a heated, sexy glow. She felt sexy. Kevin's teasing words echoed in her head. She didn't know why the gang insisted on their little fantasy about her and Chord hooking-up or whatever. He was a kid, like a little brother. They were friends. Why wasn't that enough?

At least Chord's girlfriend knew better. She'd brought a friend to introduce to Amber. Denton was tall with curly, dark hair. He was a real cutie who was about to blow-up on a new show on The CW. Most of all, he seemed like a nice decent guy. Hollyweird must not have gotten its full influence into him yet.

When she returned to the living room she found the party going strong. In Style magazine was doing a story on Kevin's housewarming party. So everyone was dressed-up and had been on their best behavior until the photographer and interviewer left.

Her sort-of-date was talking to Chord, whose eyes were locked on her across the room. He looked delicious and casual in a heather gray suit jacket, over a black shirt, and dark jeans. It was okay to admit that. The boy was fine, she wasn't blind. She let out the breath she'd been holding and walked over to them.

"You're just in time," Chord said, and hugged her for the hundredth time tonight.

He was an affectionate drunk. That's all it was, she told herself. But it had only been hours since she'd got a detailed eye-full of Chord's tall, lean, naked body and she couldn't make the image disappear. Did he feel different or weird about things, or was it only her?

"What did I miss?" She asked them.

"I guess the crew is ready for some live music," Denton said, smiling. "I think you should be first."

Chord frowned at Denton's ass-kissing compliment. "That's what I keep telling her. She's the best…In many ways, actually."

Amber gave him a pointed look._ Chord, behave. Let me get my flirt-on._

"Where's Elly?" She asked.

Chord quickly, half-heartedly scanned the room. "It looks like I lost her," he said, then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What else is new, right?"

Chord's already infamous lips were super loose when he was buzzed. He didn't hold much back from her. She hoped Denton had somehow missed what he'd said.

"I'll go find her," Denton said. "She was looking for her purse a minute ago."

Purse. Shit! Amber realized that she'd left her clutch in the guest bathroom. She made a quick escape from Chord to retrieve it. It was right where she'd left, thank God. She was just turning to leave when she heard someone enter the room. Not just one someone, but a couple. They were fumbling in the dark and heading toward the bed.

"Elly…"

This is not happening! Chord and Elly were getting it on in the next room?

"…They're gonna find us."

"Well, then better make it quick," Elly said, coldly.

Amber was frozen. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. But if she left now she would look like some pervert. Embarrassing. But if she stayed, she would be hearing them having a quickie. Mortifying.

Silly as it was, it had never dawned on her that they actually have sex. Of course, she knew they did. But she had never thought of it in any detail. Now, she couldn't think of anything else. Chord kisses her with that incredible mouth, touching her with those beautiful, long fingers, and fucking her… She had seen him in his full glory and it was beautiful.

Was he loud in bed, or a soft-whisperer? Did he like to talk or was he just all silence and intense eye contact? She got an achy, longing feeling in her gut that spread below her belt area. It had been a while. Men and the drama that usually came with them were left behind in the joyous whirlwind of her rising career. The sounds of the frisky couple brought her back to earth.

Minutes later, they were still going at it on the other side of the door. Amber just wanted the floor to just open and swallow her up. She was tempted to cover her ears, while also being tempted to peak through the crack in the door.

Then she heard it.

"Oh…Denton…"

What? She tip-toed toward the door and peaked in. They were too pre-occupied to even notice her. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but she finally saw the outline of them on the bed. She couldn't see much detail though.

Then Elly's phone rang, and the damn girl answered it. Who does that? The screen light was just bright enough to show them in more detail. She looked at the guy, who was still going at it, not caring that she was looking at a text or whatever.

He had dark, curly hair. It was definitely not Chord.

**(END OF CHAPTER TWO.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**If You Were Here**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Tweets**

**COverstreet** COverstreet

But, you see the colors in me like no one else, and behind your dark glasses you're something else - underneath it all #nodoubtmusic

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

"Why the sudden need to learn how to cook?" Amber asked.

"It's not sudden."

Amber gave Chord a knowing look. He pretended to be preoccupied with playing with his new spiked haircut.

"I want to cook a dinner for Elly."

"Oh," she said, hoping her smile didn't look as fake, as it felt. "That's sweet."

It really was sweet. It was such a sweet, Chord thing to do.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous?"

Amber tried to call down. She hadn't told Chord what had happened last week at their friend's birthday party. She'd accidentally walked in on his girlfriend hooking-up with some random guy in a guest room. Exactly how or when was she supposed to share this particular bit of information?

It wasn't the first time Elly had been caught with someone other than Chord. Amber had managed to avoid him by being busy. But he could always tell when something was wrong with her. She just could never hide much from him. She'd done a pretty good job of keeping guys at certain distance. Yet Chord could just look at her and just know something was wrong.

It was annoying.

Instead of paying attention to the food, he'd been watching her closely.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he said.

"What?" She pushed.

"No compliments on the new song?"

Chord had just released his first major single, "Mello Love," a song she'd heard many times from rehearsals and the like.

"What do you want to me to say? Hey Chord, can be one of your groupies? I'll follow you around and throw myself at you," she teased.

"I'd take that. Say it again."

"Chord, stop."

"Your voice is so sexy."

"Chord…"

Why did the air seem suddenly thicker?

He was so close, trapping her with her back against the sink.

"The other day – with me going all full-monty?"

"We don't have to talk about this," she said, silently pleading.

"You weren't impressed?"

"Should I be?"

"I usually get compliments," he said, leaning in even closer.

"Totally different situations, I'm sure."

"Why haven't we gotten together?"

"I'm would never hook-up with you," she said, sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about a hook-up. I mean the big 'R' – a relationship."

"We're friends and you have a girlfriend. Now grab the eggs out of the fridge, please. We'll start with breakfast."

He lingered a bit, but did as asked. She was safe again.

"I'm actually very happy for you," she told him, when he handed her the egg carton.

Sometime between a few glasses of wine and dessert, she told him about the cheating girlfriend.

The thought of him getting hurt again, made her sick in her gut. And she would hate for him to be caught off-guard by hearing it from someone else. She had to tell him and she would support whatever he wanted to do, short of killing the two parties involved.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"It's the total, honest-to-God, truth."

She didn't add how she suspected that Elly only stayed with him because his career was taking off and promising to only get better. He was good PR for her.

He was taking it better than she thought. He put down the beer he was drinking, sat back in the chair, and barely moving a muscle as he stared down at the table. She could see that the wheels were turning in his mind. But the utter calm scared her a bit. Chord was a chill guy, but damn. He needed to be mad, and disgusted. She wanted to see more Hulk, and less David Banner.

He needed to be as pissed off as she was.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

He suddenly seemed older, weary. "Not sure. But don't worry. I'll take care of it."

**Tweets**

**COverstreet** COverstreet

But I'm gonna party tonight, 'cause honestly I just don't care #hotchellerae

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**(END OF CHAPTER THREE)**


	4. Chapter 4

**If You Were Here**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

Summer colds are not fun. :(

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

Amber lifted her weary head when she heard knock on the door. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone but doctor. She was buried under the covers, still wearing her fluffy white robe, with balls of tissues everywhere. What she had thought was just season allergies had become a full-fledged cold.

Then her phone rang.

"Hey, Chord," she said, after checking the caller ID.

"Ugh. You sound terrible," Chord said.

"And I look a hot mess."

"I'm sure you look fine. But you can show me since I'm at your front door."

"My front door? Like to my house? I don't want to get you sick."

"I'm done with my scenes. No worries."

Amber hung up and reluctantly climbed out of her comfy bed. She took a quick look at herself in the hall mirror and winced. Her hair was the opposite of flawless, she wasn't wearing makeup, and she felt worse than she could ever look.

"Where's the hot mess? You look fine," he said, as breezed himself right into her house, looking his usually hot self in a Men in Black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"I came bearing gifts," he said, with one of his huge grins. It was hard not to get caught up in his enthusiasm about things once he got going. He was carrying two shopping bags.

"You didn't have to bring me anything," Amber protested.

"That's why I give you what you need and not what you want," he argued. "You're there for everybody and now it's your turn. So where is basecamp?"

"Basecamp?"

"I mean where are we gonna hang while you recuperate?" He said.

All Amber wanted to do was curl up in bed again. There was no other place that was as comfortable.

"I was in bed. So…"

Chord as usual, was perfectly at home in her house and headed toward her bedroom, their now declared basecamp. Her room was neat and organized as usual. Only the messy bed showed evidence of her spending time in there. She began cleaning up tissues and straightening the bedcovers and pillows.

They sat on her bed and Chord began pulling items from the bags. Orange juice, various cold medicines, more tissue, cough drops, and soup – he'd thought of nearly anything she could need or use.

"Plus, movies. How about some old-school stuff?" He said, looking proud of himself.

He handed the blue-ray discs to her.

"Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club…?" She read. "You get a gold star, Mr. Overstreet!"

He was leaning back on his elbows across the bed and looking up at her. Her stomach did a somersault, and this time it wasn't nausea from the cold. He always managed to look at her like she was the sexiest, hottest thing on the planet. It was as if she was the sweetest, most delicious slice of cake and he was a starving man. He looked at her that way now, even when she wasn't feeling her best.

"Thanks," he said. "You're sick, and you still manage to look pretty. How is that possible?"

Irresistible.

She moistened her lips nervously. Maybe she should re-think this camping out in her bedroom plan. But she was too tired and worn-out to analyze it further.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" He continued, smiling suggestively. "All that kissing practice."

"Practice? That's not how I remember it," she said, with a coy smile.

**Tweets**

**COverstreet** COverstreet

What about your friends? How many others have them?

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

The cold medicine put her in a deep sleep. She woke up hours later and hightailed it into her master bathroom to take a quick shower, put on black yoga pants and long sleeved t-shirt, and brushed her teeth. She came back to find Chord watching some couple doing the horizontal mumbo on her flatscreen.

"Are you watching a porno?" She asked, shocked.

"No!" He said quickly in his defense. "It's Friends with Benefits. You know, Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis."

She took another look and he was right. There was Timberlake and Mila Kunis going at it in bed. She sat down and leaned back against the headboard. Next was a scene that truly got her highest attention, Justin getting out of the bed completely naked, with a clear shot of his firm ass as he walked away. She almost laughed when she saw Chord immediately turning to see her reaction.

"He's…Wow," she said finally.

Chord just frowned.

"Hey, you have skinny little Mila Kunis to look at and I have Timberlake – I think we're even."

"Is that right?" He smirked.

"You could have done that part," Amber said, nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Honestly? You're just as hot. And he doesn't have your lips. Acting-wise you totally could have knocked this out of the park."

"So you think I'm hot?"

"That's all you took away from what I said?"

"You've never told me that."

Now she was the one frowning.

"Like you don't know. You get plenty of positive reinforcement about your looks. Why should I be yet another person buttering your bread?"

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Number one, they are not you, and number two, that's phony bullshit most of the time. It doesn't matter to me."

"Only pretty people say stuff like that," Amber said.

"You're pretty, you're hot. Do you say stuff like that?" He said.

"How am I supposed to know when you really mean it? You're just flirting."

"You want to talk about flirting?" Chord said. "Because you're pretty good at it yourself."

She giggled. She couldn't really argue, she'd heard it before.

"Have you ever had a friend with benefits?" She asked Chord.

"Yes," Chord said. He shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. Just sort of went in that direction. What about you?"

He paused the blue-ray player. They weren't paying attention to the movie anyway.

"Sort of - it was a disaster. I'm not trying to judge, but it takes a certain type to do that," Amber said.

When had he moved closer? She hadn't noticed, but yet he had closed the gap between them on the bed.

"But aren't we doing something like that, in a way?" He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We got on set and we share these intimate sessions," Chord explained. "I mean, I definitely get turn on. Then later we're hanging out like it didn't happen."

"I'd never thought of it that way."

She already knew the kissing turned him on. She experienced a few a few of his boners pressing into her. They just always pretended it wasn't happening. And she didn't want to embarrass him.

"What about you?" He asked her.

No, not that question. She froze stupidly with her mouth open. She could not tell him about that. No way. How could she share the rush of lust that he had caused inside of her on numerous occasions? Or that she thought of him, kissing him and his touch when she was in bed alone, pleasuring herself. She compartmentalized it. One minute it was happening and the next she had moved on. She couldn't tell him all of this, could she?

"You're a good kisser," she finally said. It was a simple, true statement to get him off the scent.

His grin grew to the Cheshire cast proportions. He brought a hand up to her face and cradled her cheek.

"So that's a yes," he said. Then he added. "I love kissing you."

And there it was. He had done it. He'd flipped the dimmer switch and turned up the heat. In an instant, something was changing between them. But she was still safe, right? She assumed he still had a girlfriend. He wouldn't talk about her and so she backed off and avoided the subject like the bird flu. Until there was some official announcement – he was still not solely hers.

_Do not check his crotch for signs of life._

"So how do I know when you're turned on?" His said. Like his questions, his voice had gone deeper, to a nice low timber.

_It's happening about now, actually. _

She felt the familiar surge of heat that vibrated through her lower-half, and the hard thumping of her heartbeat.

She was saved from answering by a knock at the door. The Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy's production companies had sent over a package by courier– the first two scripts for season 4.

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

Vacation is over soon…

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**(END OF CHAPTER FOUR)**


	5. Chapter 5

**If You Were Here**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**[Author note: I suggest that you listen to "If You Were Here" before you read this Chapter Five. It adds another layer of emotion to this scene and what comes later. Check out the Thompson Twins and the Carey Brothers version.]**

**Tweets**

**COverstreet** COverstreet

I'm gonna party tonight,'Cause honestly I just don't care #hotchellerae

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

Days later, he asked her to do him a favor. She showed up at his little bachelor pad because he wouldn't tell her on the phone.

"I want to do this song for Elly. Could you do some background vocals?"

"For Elly?"

"Please? Pretty, pretty please, Ms. Pretty," he said, using the nickname he'd given her.

Amber didn't immediately answer. She still was stung by his dismissal of what she'd told him about Elly. She didn't want to encourage him in his pursuit of such a bitch. However, she also wanted to support her friend, who did deserve to have a nice girl on his side.

"For me?" Chord pressed her, giving her his sad-eyed look that he knew she could never resist.

"Okay. For you," she declared.

He planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She liked how appreciative he was – how she could make him happy so easily. The kiss sent a shiver through her in spite of the warmth in the room. Why was she enjoying this so much?

"Not to mention your voice will be amazing," she heard his voice say over her head. She stepped back, and looked up into his sweet face.

Too bad this girl didn't care about him. Too bad he was going to get his heart broken a second time. Too bad she couldn't seem to stop it from happening.

"When?" she said.

"There's no time like the present," Chord said.

"You better show me the words."

Chord showed her a music video online.

"If You Were Here? From Sixteen Candles?" Amber said, excited. "That's one of my favorites! Everyone forgets her birthday! Then Jake Ryan shows up at the church, whisking Samantha away in the red corvette…and their sitting on the table with birthday cake between them. And then finally, she gets her birthday wish – the hottest guy in school. And they kiss. It's epic."

"I know, I know! I watched it with you not too long ago, remember?" Chord said.

She realized he was going to use one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite movies to sing to his girlfriend. Wasn't that about a bitch? It was quite literally about a bitch in this particular situation.

She pushed down whatever she was feeling for Chord's sake only and spent a bit of time learning the words. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that disaster was ahead. The song was very different from her original impression, far less romantic.

"Ready?" Chord said.

"Yes. Almost." She took a deep cleansing breath and released it. "Chord, you do realize what this song is actually saying?"

"I know exactly what it's about. Why?"

"It's really doesn't mean what I thought it did."

"You think Elly cares about that?"

_I don't think Elly cares about much, especially when it comes to you, Chord. But whatever, sweetie. _

He continued. "It's my intentions that count."

His expression stopped her short. He looked defiant, almost challenging her to argue with him.

"Far be it for me to interfere. Why don't we just get on with it?" She snapped back.

They would record a simple video from Chord's laptop and load it on online. She tried to not look as pissed as she felt as Chord began the now familiar guitar opening. She didn't think she could go through with it. However, Chord was so adamant about doing a cover of the song.

So she made an effort.

"Okay, what's wrong Ms. Pretty?"

"What?"

"You sound beautiful, as always. But your heart's not in it."

"Forgive me. But I don't get it," she admitted. "I don't understand how you can still be with this girl. What about respecting you?"

"Let me deal with this in my own way."

"But she keeps hurting you."

"That's between me and her," he said, irritation creeping into his voice.

"No. You're wrong. Because you're my friend, by extension it hurts me too."

He looked taken aback. "You mean that?"

'Of course, I care about you."

"You wanna know why I'm not as mad as I could be right now?"

"Please! Explain this to me."

He watched her, his mood was unusually serious. He grabbed her hand. "There's this girl. She makes me question myself. I ask myself, if I had the opportunity to be with this other girl. Would I take it?" He explained as his grip on her hand tightened. "She is…amazing in just about every way. She lights me up like a candle. If I had the chance and she was willing, I'm not sure I would turn her down. I think I'm as close to cheating as I could get."

Amber tried to process all this new information with the pressure of Chord's searching green eyes upon her.

"Who…?" She began, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

Who is the girl he's talking about? Truthfully, she was sure that knew exactly who he was talking about.

_She lights me up like a candle._

She continued cautiously.

"What are you going to do? About this other girl? About Elly?"

"All I can say is that I have a lot of patience."

Did he just state his intentions toward her, didn't he? He would wait. Wait for what?

_For you to drop your guard and let him in._

"It's okay," Chord said, giving her sympathy. "But I still want to finish this song. Try this. Don't think about anyone else. It's just me and you..."

Chord began the guitar opening again. Suddenly it was only them and the haunting words of the beautiful, yet sad song.

Then Chord sang:

_**If you were here, I could deceive you,**_

_**And if you were here, you would believe.**_

_**But would you suspect, my emotion wandering, yeah,**_

_**Do not want a part of this anymore.**_

Then Amber joined in, they sang in unison. Near perfect for this first take:

_**The rainwater drips through the crack in the ceiling,**_

_**And I'll now have to spend what time won't repair,**_

_**Just like the rain, I'll be always falling yeah,**_

_**Only to rise and fall again.**_

Chord continued playing into the instrumental breakdown. Then they continued and everything seemed more intense: Chord's guitar playing, their voices, how they looked at each other, and even the atmosphere.

_**If you were here, I could deceive you,**_

_**And if you were here, you would believe.**_

_**But would you suspect, my emotion wandering, yeah,**_

_**Do not want a part of this anymore.**_

Softly they sang the rest. Chord seemed to be singing to her, Elly was a ghost.

_**And if you were here, I could deceive you,**_

_**And if you were here, you would believe,**_

_**But just like the rain, I'll be always falling yeah,**_

_**Only to rise and fall again.**_

As the last note ended, a weighted silence was left behind, the recording forgotten. She rarely saw him angry, but he sure looked the part now. This wasn't a love letter to keep his woman.

"This is a big break-up message and I just helped you do it," she said, confused and hurt. "You should have told me."

"What? That I want to cut my skanky girlfriend loose? That I want you? Always have, always will? Which part did you want to hear Amber?"

"Did you forget that we're recording?"

Chord turned look at the little red light at the top of the laptop monitor like he'd never seen it before. He didn't really care about hiding anything at this point.

_Don't think about anyone else. It's just me and you._

"Tell me, Amber. Tell me that you don't want me?"

Her throat felt tight, closed. She couldn't speak.

"Once I get this song to her, I will be free, and single."

"I can't do this…" Amber began, her lips trembling. "If you do this, do it for yourself. Because it's the right thing to do."

They re-recorded the song. After a few minutes of uploading, Chord posted the video online and sent his last message to Elly.

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

Getting what you want, be sure it's what you need

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**(End of Chapter Five)**


	6. Chapter 6

**If You Were Here**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**[Author note: I suggest that you listen to "If You Were Here" before you read this Chapter Five. It adds another layer of emotion to this scene and what comes later. Check out the Thompson Twins and the Carey Brothers version.]**

**Tweets**

**COverstreet** COverstreet

MsAPRiley Ready for Chelsea Lately?

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

COverstreethere we go…

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

In the weeks leading up to season 4, the cast had been sent out to do promotion. They were split into various pairs that would change depending on the show and the schedules. There were only two exceptions: Lea and Corey were nearly always paired with each other to capitalize on their onscreen and off-screen relationship; and Chord and Amber were sent together more often than not. This also satisfied two birds with one stone, the onscreen pairing that had grown more popular than the show creators had expected due to the natural chemistry between Mr. Overstreet and Ms. Riley.

Tonight they both excited and nervous to be on the hot seat on Chelsea Lately. The blond comic was notorious for going place and asking questions that other talk show hosts didn't even touch.

"Let's talk about the pink elephant in the room - the mad chemistry between you two. What's the deal with that?"

"Well, we're good friends," Amber said.

Chord added, "I'm sure our feelings come across on screen. But I give all the credit to Amber. She could have chemistry with broom."

"Yeah, I wear matching leather jacket with my friends too," Chelsea said, doubtfully. Pointing out that Chord and Amber both wore black leather jackets. His over jeans and cowboy boots and hers was over a form-fitting purple wrap dress and silver stilettos. She continued, "That's the story you're sticking to? You two look like you're in Grease. Or some motorcycle club for pretty people."

Amber, Chord and the audience bust up laughing.

"This actually wasn't planned," Chord said.

"You know they say if the actors have chemistry, they haven't slept together. All that sexual frustration is channeled into the performance. Things can happen on set, just as my buddy Jennifer Aniston."

The laugh of the audience is deafening.

Chelsea turned to Amber, "So does he fill you with glee?"

Amber's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"You didn't answer the question. Avoidance. Number one sign of that there's some hanky-panky going on."

"He's a good guy. That's all."

"That's a PR answer. What about you Chord? Have you been giving Ms. Riley a reason to hit some high notes?"

"Well…"

"Or hit the headboard…"

"Oh my God!" Amber said, laughing, looking from Chord to Chelsea.

"Chord?" Chelsea said.

"She makes me hit some high-notes, actually."

"And there it is folks! Catch these two on Glee, Thursday nights on FOX starting in September 20th."

She turned to Chord and Amber, "I expect a wedding invite when you two decided to come clean. Or get dirty. Whichever comes first."

"I can't believe you're mad about that," Chord said, exasperated. "Chelsea ate it up. We got a good response from the audience."

"You're missing my point. You just made it worse. Everyone thinks we're really dating."

They were talking in hurried whispers. The show people had directed them to elevators and they were meeting the chauffeured car and PR people downstairs.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Chord said, as they entered the small contained space of the elevator. He hit the lobby button, they had 25 floors to pass.

Amber looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"You don't think there's anything is wrong with it?"

"No, actually," he answered, suddenly serious. His eyes dared her to challenge his opinion. She took off her fitted, leather coat and stretched. She did not miss Chord's appreciative look as he visually took in her body. She knew that she looked good in the dress that clung to her curves and the heels that showed off her pretty legs.

"So how does it feel to be single now?" She asked him, knowing it was a hot button topic.

"It feels…pretty damn good."

"So you want to enjoy that for a while, right?"

"It depends on you, to be honest," Chord said. "I told you I'm patient."

Amber looked horrified instead of flattered.

She took a deep breath. "I have a stomach," she stated.

"What?" He said, confused.

"Real talk. Let's get it all out right now," she said. "I have a stomach. Not a six pack or an eight-pack or a twelve…"

"I never said you had to have that…"

"…. I have just a normal soft, round belly. And I have an ass…"

"I definitely know about that ass," Chord said, matter-of-factly.

"And boobs. I'm a big girl. I'm never going to be skinny and I don't want to be. With me you're getting substance, inside and out."

His eyes turned stormy, the playfulness all but gone.

"Amber, I see you. I see all of you. And every inch of you is beautiful. Every curve, and turn, and dip, and whatever. I want it. I want you."

Damn. His confession was a full-on assault on her resistance. She had a little bit of strength left though.

"That sounds good. But I also have to deal with reality."

"And I don't?"

"You have a type, the skinny type. And let's be really honest, the white type. That's the total opposite of me. Have you ever dated a black girl?"

"Just because I haven't done something in the past, it doesn't mean I'm not willing to try."

"That's easy to say now on this elevator, when it's just us," she said, holding steady. "I got some serious hate because our fictional characters dated on a fictional television show. What do you think is going to happen if we date for real?"

"You told me that didn't bother you."

"I lied. I'm human," she confessed. "It gets to me – not all the time, but sometimes. What's going to happen if I believe you, if I start believing this could actually work?"

Chord choice his next words carefully.

"Look at me," he said and held her arms, as if the gesture could contain her emotions as well. "Nobody's perfect. I'm not perfect. You're not perfect but you're perfect for me. I would be a lucky guy to have you. That's reality for me."

Amber took a deep breath and melted into his being. She felt tiny inside the firm, warm grip of his strong arms around her. Just when she began to pull away, he held on. He was obviously in no hurry to let her go.

"People suck," he said and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, her face buried into his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, smelled his musky, woodsy scent. Chord had a way of getting to the point and simplifying the most complicated situations and making them simple. It was endearing.

He was suddenly laughing.

"What?" Amber asked.

He pulled back to see her face.

"You have been thinking about this! About me. About us," he said, his face lit with the realization and window of hope it presented.

"No."

"You've thought of this in detail. You imagined being with me and doing certain things with me. To me," his amusement gave way to a calm contentment. "Or maybe you thought about what I'd like to do to you."

"Not really," she protested, her voice sounding lame even to her own ears.

Then suddenly, without warning they were in total blackness and the elevator came to a complete, grinding stop.

"What the…?"

They found the buttons in the darkness and pushed a few including the emergency button, but nothing happened. They were stuck on the elevator in darkness. Chord began checking online for information on his iPhone, the only light they had for now.

"It's a blackout," he announced. "A bunch of utility poles were knocked down."

"So we're stuck?" Amber said.

"Yep. Might be for a while," he said, reading further.

"You're going to tweet about it, aren't you?"

"Of course," he said. He was already on the site.

Amber back up a few steps and leaned against the wall of the elevator, while he sent his message on twitter. A bad feeling was rising up and she was trying to hold it back.

"You, okay over there?"

She couldn't answer. She was trying to breath, but it was difficult.

"What can I do?" Chord asked.

"You have a brown paper bag on you?" she said sarcastically. "Otherwise, distract me."

"A distraction?" She heard him say in the darkness. It sounded ominous.

She swore she could feel him smiling. What did she just start?

"What are you thinking of doing?" She said between deep breathing.

"Just doing what you asked."

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"We are not going anywhere until the power comes back."

He was in front of her again,

"Chord, stop it," she said, trying to sound icy but melting like an ice cube in the sun.

"Amber…"

"Don't," she softly pleaded.

He said her name in that certain way. It was sweet affection, lust, with an added dose of temptation.. The effect upon her was a direct assault to her composure and her nether regions. She mentally held up her white flag. Her resistance crumbled.

"We don't even have to worry about cameras," Chord said.

"Chord…"

"I want those lips," he added.

She unconsciously licked her lips. He ran a thumb along the outline of them as he leaned into her. He brought his lips as close to hers as possible without actually touching them. When she didn't protest he moved a centimeter closer, brush his lips across her mouth. Amber raised herself up and kissed his lips, and not the neutral way of a friend. This kiss had heat and promise. She took him by surprise, but he quickly recovered as he reveled in the taste and touch of her lips, her tongue, and her willing mouth. He cradled her face in his hands and playfully landed a light bite on her bottom lip. His tongue traced her mouth, and then begged for re-entry before meeting her tongue again.

He kissed his way down her neck, awakening the tightly-bound senses. His hands snaked down the curve of her hips to her ass. He pressed his body into hers, making her fully aware of his the hard-on that was straining the front of his jeans. She moved her fingers along the impressive thickness of his hard-on, managing to turn both of them on even more. He moaned into her mouth and began cupping her breasts. He slid his hand up her bare legs, and thighs, and under her dress.

The silky fabric of her panties tickled his fingertips. He slid back the lacy crotch area, removing any barrier to her shaved sweet spot.

"Oh my god, you're so wet," he whispered, hungrily as he buried his fingers within the silky, wet folds of her pussy, causing a moan to escape from her. He slid his fingers along the length of her and inserted two fingers inside of her tight entry. She let out a gasp when his thumb began circling the area around her clit, gently moving in, finding the right pressure and stroke that pleased her most.

"Does that feel good?"

She could only nod her head yes, even if he couldn't see.

"I want to make you cum, so hard," he said, his breathing was heavy.

He longed to be between her thighs, diving himself into her sweetness. But for now he would enjoy discovering her and what made her feel good, and what would bring her to ultimate ecstasy. He finally put direct pressure upon her clit and saw the immediate reaction as she dropped her head back, arched her back, and moaned louder. He kissed her face and neck as he continued to stroke her swollen, sensitive button. She moved her hips in time to his strokes. He was locked on her, focus completely on her orgasm, releasing inwardly explosions that vibrated through her pussy and down to the tips of her toes. Soon she was reaching the peak of an orgasm, as the intensity mounted and finally she was cumming, hard and intense.

They didn't dare move, lingering, indulging in each other's breathing, heat and elation, both satisfied yet longing for so much more.

They thought the earth was shaking for a split second. Until the lights were on and they could see each other. The elevator was moving, the power had been restored.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Chord said, making her giggle.

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now. But…oh my god," she was feeling aftershocks course through her. "What did you do to me?"

If this is what his fingers did to her, what the hell did his cock have in store for her?

They had ten more floors before they would reach the lobby, reality and the night air.

**Tweets**

**COverstreet** COverstreet

Stuck between floors. But liking the company

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**


	7. Chapter 7

**IF YOU WERE HERE**

**CHAPTER 7: **

**Home Alone**

**First, I wanted to thank everyone for reading and supporting "If You Were Here." It's awesome seeing all the Samcedes/Rileystreet Love. This is my first time shipping a RL couple and it's been fun. I love hearing from you guys and getting feedback – so don't be a stranger. **

**Second, shout-out to my gleeforum:RileyStreet folks! You keep me smiling and entertained. I blame all of you for my obsession!**

**The further adventures of our beloved Glee couple continue…Season Four is starting. After the hot elevator encounter – what other mischievous will they get into?**

**This time we get Chord's POV. **

Chord was in bed that night, unfortunately alone. He liked the freedom of sleeping completely naked as he did now. Amber was in his bed in spirit, her sexual energy imprinted on him. In the dark, he looked up at the ceiling but really only saw the mental re-plays of what he'd done to Amber in the elevator. And what she'd done to him, to his body, to his heart.

Amber barely had enough time to smooth out her clothes and check her hair before their anxious team of publicists and managers descended on them in the lobby. Amber didn't dare look at him during the car ride. The others contributed her uncharacteristically quiet mood to the blackout and being stuck in the elevator. He couldn't help watching her every move and could barely stop himself from touching her. He distractingly rubbed his hands as he held back.

Finally, later, she gave him a deliberate and curious look, watching him through sexy lowered lashes as she listened to his conversation.

Chord was nonchalantly touching his fingers to his lips – the same fingers that had just been inside of her. The same fingers he'd used to bring her to an orgasm minutes before.

He could still smell her intoxicating scent and get traces of her special taste. She didn't turn away this time.

His strategy for getting Amber had been simple: Wait, Test, and Push. He had to wait for the right moments, test that it was okay to move forward or back away, and then push her boundaries a bit before her guard was completely back up again. He would never share this information with anyone. He didn't want to seem like a creeper, a stalker. It was all based on what he'd learned about her. She did not do anything she didn't want to do. He also realized that sometimes she held back from doing something she _did_ want to do, for whatever reason. There was that moment of making her smile when she didn't expect to like something, like making-out in a semi-public place, for example. There was no way she would have done that on her own. This was all parts of what he loved about her though. She had class and respect.

It sure was fun corrupting her a bit, though.

In the car, there was room for her to move but she stayed close to him, pressed against his side, her thigh pinned against his. He slyly traced a finger along her outer thigh, and brushed her knees. He felt her body's reaction, her muscles tensing before she crossed her legs. It was hard to remain coherent with her so close to him.

He grabbed her hand, figuring the others would think he was just comforting her. She didn't let him hold it for long, but what she did next was a wonderful surprise. She planted her hand on his thigh, while still not looking at him. It was dark, so the others couldn't see. She slid her fingers along the inside of his thigh, lightly back and forth, always stopping before she got to his package. It was almost like a separate part of her was doing this, while the other Amber stayed in her calm, detached world.

Then she did it. He felt her lightly palming his now incredibly hard cock. She took in strong intact of breath as she felt how hard he was for her. The rest of her was still slightly turned away. Her publicist was on the other side of her talking about the 5 am set call they had the next morning, oblivious.

He had to close to his eyes. The rest of the world didn't exist, just Amber, Amber, Amber. And his cock in her hands.

When they dropped her off at her house he walked her to door, trying to hide is obvious excitement.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said when they were out of earshot. "I don't want to just tease you."

"Then don't. I'll tell them to go and I'll come in," his look told her exactly would other type of "cumming" he planned to do with her.

Jesus, she was beautiful in this light. He wanted to mess up her hair again, take off every stitch of clothing, moisten her naked skin with his tongue…

"I'm not ready. I don't even know what I'm doing," she said, interrupting his fantasy.

He wasn't really surprised, which helped him stay calm.

"I told you, I'm patient."

The kissed her quickly on the lips and was gone before she could react.

But he had finally been able to see that other side of her, another special part of her beauty. Actually, he'd mostly felt that side of her.

And now he was here alone, and horny as hell. Though he had kept one small memento, the panties he had graciously slid off her and kept.

The experience in the tight space of the elevator had been a delicious swirl of tastes, sounds and her decadent womanly scent. The feel of her hot wetness, the lust of her moaning into his chest and neck, and the feel of her curves and her breasts. He needed to be inside of her. It was no longer a want or wish. It was life or death at this point. To feel her, to really taste her, and not just from her juices on his fingers…

Between their frisky activity and his imagination, he had a hell of a lot of tension in his cock and balls to relieve. He went about the business of releasing the built-up frustration. He brought his hand to his wonderfully thick cock and began to tease himself a bit, thinking of Amber, imagining it was Amber. Imagining her hands on his hard cock, her tongue sliding along the head, teasing him mercilessly; her lips wrapped around him as her head moved up and down his shaft.

Did she do this? Think about him and she masturbated? The thought of her touching her own slit, and thinking of him while she did it, gave him an extra thrill. He began to furiously pumping his own prick.

Now, she was on top of him, her breasts at his mouth, like firm hanging grapes for the tasting.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless. Are you ready, big boy?"

She buried him up inside of her. So hot. Oh God, soo good, so hot, and so wet…Holy Fuck!

He was cumming incredibly hard, his hot cream splashing against his own belly as his whole body tensed up with release.

His heart pumped so hard it seemingly wanting to spring from his chest.

Yes. Amber was no longer someone he wanted or wished for. She was a necessity if he was going to have any peace.

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley MsAPRiley**

Big adventures for Mercedes this season

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

"Okay, guys. I know your personal lives are none of our business. But we do have to make one serious request," Brad F. was saying.

It was just the two of them in Brad's office.

Chord immediately looked at Amber, who sat next to him in the office. She looked scared and he was sure she had good reason to be. These emergency meetings were stressful because the cast never knew what was coming their way. He wanted to grab her hand, pull her close, just anything to touch her and make her feel better.

But he knew that would upset her. Until she communicated exactly what they were to each other, he would have to be cautious. She had let her guard down enough to let him finger-sex her, but the ball was in her court. If he was going to get anywhere with her, he would have to smart about his next moves.

"Is this bad news?" Chord asked.

"It depends on how you look at it," Brad replied.

"You guys are making him a regular cast member, right?" Amber directed, more than asked. "And you're not breaking up Mercedes and Sam? Right?"

"I cannot give information on the first question. But Mercedes and Sam - you have nothing to worry about! You will see that when I continue what I was saying."

Amber smiled, but gave Chord a look of solidarity. She knew he how badly he wanted to be a full-time cast member and he had earned it.

Brad continued. "Like I said, what you guys do in your spare time is none of our business. But an issue has come up."

Amber and Chord impatiently waited for him to get to the point.

"Look guys, we know. We all know."

"Know what?" Amber said.

Brad looked at her amused. "About you two…It's beautiful. And it's sort of my fault, in a way, for putting you two together. It happens - actors fall in love on screen and off…"

"We're not together," Amber replied, a little quickly.

"Not yet," Chord retorted, without looking at her.

Chord knew he couldn't take what she'd said personal, but his heart wasn't cooperating.

"I don't want your on-screen chemistry to be effected."

"It didn't seem to hurt Corey and Lea," Chord said.

"It's not easy for them. I have a surprise."

Brad reached into his desk drawer and pulled out copies of a new script.

"Page 40," he said as he handed Chord and Amber each a copy.

They quickly, eagerly read the pages for clues.

"Welcome kids to your first Mercedes and Sam love scene," Brad announced, proudly.

"Hell yeah!" Chord said, obviously happy.

"Oh. God," Amber said, obviously not as happy.

She kept reading:

INT. MERCEDES' HOUSE – HER BEDROOM – NIGHT

Mercedes and Sam are sitting on the floor, their backs against her bed. There are notebooks and pens on the floor around them. Sam is playing his GUITAR and SINGING a song for Mercedes. Mercedes is beaming. The song is sweet, but short…

MERCEDES

(happily)

You just came up with that?

SAM

It's easy when I have my inspiration right here. I'm so glad your home.

MERCEDES

Me too.

She kisses him, quickly. She takes a drink from a glass in her hand.

SAM

What do you wanna do now?

He puts his hand on her hand that is holding the glass.

MERCEDES

You want some?

(pause)

She holds up her glass. She's offering him a sip, and something that is not being said.

SAM

Of course.

He takes a big sip of her drink. Licks his lips. It's good.

MERCEDES

So you missed me?

SAM

More than I could explain. Many things I missed about you.

MERCEDES

Like, what?

SAM

Well…

Sam puts down his guitar. He is ready to get really comfortable.

SAM

Things like this…

He moves in closer to kiss her. Sweet at first, then heated…

SAM

When will your parents be back?

He begins to take off his shirt…

MERCEDES

(distracted)

Pretty soon. They practically smother me when I visit.

Sam begins to unbutton her shirt.

SAM

So…you don't mind if we…

MERCEDES

…Make it quick? Not at all.

She stopped reading at that point.

There was more but she was too scared to read further with Chord and Brad watching her.

"Can we get away with this?" She asked Brad.

"I hope so," Chord said.

"Chord!" She said, impatiently.

"We've done much more risqué things. I'm more concerned about you. Making you comfortable. Chord's a pro at this kind of thing."

"Yes. He's definitely a pro…" Amber said, before she could stop herself.

Brad gave her look she couldn't quite read and continued. "See, this thing between you two. Please tell me you haven't slept together?"

"No. Not at all!" Amber said.

"Unfortunately…"Chord added.

Brad did not look convinced. "Not that it's my business. But good. Let's keep it that way until you guys film this scene. I want to keep that sexual tension at the surface. It makes for a better scene. Eric agrees with me."

"Stolz is doing this one?" Chord said, happily.

"Hell, he asked specifically to do this one," Brad said, smiling.

An hour later, Amber was ineffectively threatening Chord.

"Stop laughing at me!" Amber begged Chord at lunch.

They were having sushi at Sweet Fish after the informative Brad F. meeting.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. The way you're reacting is…just classic."

"I just didn't expect this. I mean this Mercedes. They've kept everything so tame and sweet. And now were doing a Marvin Gaye and getting' it on?"

"Well, in my head Mercedes and Sam have been gettin' it on already," Chord said. "They know each other biblically. Why are you so surprised? What do you think they've been doing all this time?"

Amber smiled. "Actually, I always thought Sam was my first…I mean, Mercedes' first."

That made Chord stop mid-chew. "Really? Tell me more."

A thoughtful smile curved her mouth. "She saved herself for someone she cared about, you know? For the right guy and the right moment."

Chord found this especially interesting. But, still…(Wait. Test. Push.)

(Test.)

"I think Sam would have loved for Mercedes to be his first too. I don't care about that strip-club business, or whatever. In my head, they were each other's first."

"Or, you are just saying that because you want to get into my pants," Amber said, smiling.

(Push.)

"But I already..." He began, then leaned in closer and whispered. "I've already gotten into those silky panties. In fact, I still have them."

Instead of getting offended, she met him with a knowing smile.

"Give me drawers back! I thought I left them in the elevator!"

"No. I own them now. And I cherished every moment of the elevator ride"

"That was…pretty, "she swallowed her, as she tried to find the right word. "Hot."

He loved how her face softened when she talked about anything sexual. She had a look of bold shyness – like she dared him to push her further. But he decided to hold back.

(Wait.)

"This is your first time doing this kind of thing on camera. I get it," he said. "Just about everyone gets nervous. You know actors. We have to act confident all the time."

"I know, I know…I guess Mercedes is going to place she's never gone before. At least on-camera."

(Test.)

"And she has Sam," Chord said. "Sweet, awesome Sam. And you have me. Sweet, awesome Chord."

(Push.)

He reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, enjoying her soft skin against his palm.

"I'm grateful. I give you a hard time…"

(Push. Push. Push.)

"Everyday. More than you know…"

"Chord…"

"Amber…"

"I am grateful that you're with me in this new adventure."

"That's nice. I think you should express that gratitude by giving me a kiss."

"No!" She protested, giggling.

"Come on, a little peck on the cheek…" Chord said, tapping the side of his face for emphasis.

"Give me my panties and I'll give you a kiss."

"Deal."

For the smallest of seconds he thought she would actually do it…

"We really should save it for Sam and Mercedes," She said, but her look held a challenge.

As if on cue, one of their duets began to play in the restaurant. But it wasn't just any duet…

"That's the…"

"…break-up song we made for E – the ex?"

"We made? You made and roped me into…"

"Whatever. Why…How are they playing it?"

Chord got out his trusty iPhone and did some digging.

"It's on iTunes. We're number 8 on the charts."

**Tweets**

COverstreet COverstreet

What a surprise. Thanks everyone for the support.

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

(to be continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading my little story. Special thanks to the folks that have been messaging me and who added this to their story alerts! The structure of this one is a bit different, jumps back and forth in time. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Happy Reading! **

**And as always reviews are welcome, encourage and appreciated!**

**Thanks to my gleeforum buddy L4C for her valuable feedback! **

**IF YOU WERE HERE**

**Chapter 8**

**Tweets**

**AmberPRiley** MsAPRiley

Music Showcase – The Federal Bar with friends. Should be fun!

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**THE MORNING AFTER WHAT- PART ONE**

Amber yawned and willed herself to greet the new day. Birds happily chirped outside the bedroom window as she blinked away the bright sunrays.

_What the hell…Where am I? _

Lying on her side, she noticed the unfamiliar blue wall ahead. The stylish charcoal gray comforter that surrounded her was comfy but also not her own. And she wasn't alone. She felt the weight and warmth of another person next to her. Her companion began to stir and she turned to see the fluffy mass of dirty blonde hair on the pillow, and the naked, toned back, of her special friend.

_I slept here last night...With Chord? In Chord's bed?_

She was sure that some alcohol had been involved and large quantities of it, based on the pounded headache that was setting in. Chord turned over, still in dreamland and instinctually reached out an arm for her and pulled her into his side. She tucked her right arm underneath his head and put a hand on his chest. Her hand naturally traveled over his chest, without her even thinking about it. She didn't say a word, as he pulled her in tight, not wanting to wake him up just yet. She had to figure out what the hell was going on first.

Some things began to come back to her…The music showcase…seeing her ex…seeing another ex…That explained all the drinking. But everything after that was a blur.

She would _know _if they had sex, right? She had imagined something memorable, and a hangover wasn't part of the plan. She looked down at herself – she was only wearing a black bra and panties. And what about Chord? Was he only naked from the waist up? She took in the scenery, watched Chord's gorgeous face as his head rested into the crook of her elbow. He was sleeping the sleep of a contented man.

The curiosity took hold and wouldn't let go. Okay, she was going to do it - and do it fast, before she lost all of her nerve. She slowly and very carefully lifted the covers that hid his lower body.

Ah, Bingo! Naked! Completely. Apparently, he manscaped on the regular, except for the feathery-light hairs on his thighs. She had to stop herself from reached down and testing just how soft they would feel.

Oh, glory, at least one part of his body was already awake.

_You know we've met before? In my living room? Did we get reacquainted last night?_

She giggled at her own absurdity, talking to Chord's cock. If he caught her…She would never hear the end of it. Actually, she wouldn't have to hear about it because she'd die from embarrassment. Die. And honestly, there were more productive things she could be doing with his dick…

"Like what you see?" Chord said, interrupting her thoughts. "Feel free to have your way with it – I won't mind."

She snapped to life and immediately let go of the covers, even though she knew she was already fully, coldly busted.

**TWO DAYS AGO…**

**AT LUNCH - PART ONE**

The restaurant, though crowded and busy, receded into the background. For a few brief moments it was only her and Chord. She watched him tweeting on this iPhone, as usual. What took her breath beyond any reason was his smile and how happy he was. Had he been this happy with Elly? She honestly couldn't remember a time where he was like this with his ex, nothing like this complete joy.

"What are you tweeting?" She asked trying to see what his fingers were typing.

He moved to block her view. "You'll see…" He said, and he had that mischievous smile that told her he was up to no good.

"Chord…"

"There! Done."

He quickly put his phone in his pocket and peered at her frowning face.

"You worry too much," he said.

"No I don't! I'm just cautious," she said, more defensively than she had intended.

"Maybe we'll hit number one. Isn't that crazy?"

"You seem to be taking this well. But how did it get out?"

Chord shrugged. "I sent it to Elly. And…I may have given Harry a copy. But he wouldn't do anything. He knew it was private. Oh and there was Mark."

"So basically the whole cast has seen the video," Amber said, laughing in spite of herself. The cast was never able to keep secrets from each other for long.

"You sound amazing…"

"And you," she added.

"Thanks. And it's going somewhere. Why feel bad about it?"

**THE MORNING AFTER WHAT - PART TWO**

"You got some explainin' to do," she said, defensively.

Chord answered by planting a kiss on her arm, and giving traveling kisses up to her neck.

"Mmmm….It's nice waking up to you," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"So…what happened last night? Why am I sleeping in your bed?"

"There wasn't much sleep. You don't remember all the dirty, dirty details?"

He was totally playing, totally being Chord.

"Chord…"

"I was drunk. And you totally took advantage of me…"

She was never going to get a straight answer from him! She laid back and Chord had turned onto his side, resting on his elbow.

"I still have on my underwear," she said. "It's safe to say that we didn't…"

"That I didn't stick it in?" he said, grinning, further pushing her buttons.

"That's one way to say it. But yes – we didn't…"

"Fuck each other silly? Like both of us want to do?"

She could say nothing and pressed her lips together in frustration. The visuals he was giving her – were not unpleasant. In fact, they were pretty close to what she had imagined doing with him, to him….And he was here. Right here. Naked and willing…What was wrong with this picture? Why wasn't she riding him right now?

"There are tons of things that could happen with your bra and panties still on, you know?" Chord said.

She was about to give a sharp response, but stopped suddenly. That was true. And most of the examples she thought of involved her pleasing him. Was she in control? The thin fabric of a pair of panties could easily be moved aside…What's the phrase…a drunk person speaks the truth? What if they act on the truth also?

Why was she holding back? Even in her confusion – they reasons came fast. They were always there on the surface of things, never quite leaving her, like annoying fucking ghosts. Yeah, something to do with men and the hurt they could cause. The lack of trust. The cheating. The using. Yeah, that was why. That was why.

"What's wrong?" Chord said.

His obvious concern and care for her came smack against the still-fresh feelings from the past.

_I need to trust you_, she almost said, but couldn't. _Please be that one guy. That one good guy you hear about that's always out there. Is he here right now? Beautiful, naked, and wanting me - right now in this bed? _

The way he looked at her made her forget herself for moment. He did look happy and… She knew she looked a mess, her hair wasn't combed, she hadn't even brushed her teeth, and only traces of last night's make-up was left.

He began to slide his fingers along her shoulder, and down her arm, waking her smooth, exposed skin underneath and sending direct messages to her nether regions.

"I love how your skin looks against mine. The pale white against your chocolate brown, it's….sexy," Chord said, in all serious and a kind of awe.

"Really? That's a new one."

He was walking his fingers over her hip, down her thigh…She closed her eyes, for just a minute, only, and zoned into what he was doing to her skin. She obviously wasn't going to get any answers from him right now anyway.

"So tell me," she said, her voice calmer, far away, yet present. "…what happened?"

…his fingers down her legs, and back up again, his fingers slowly walking…

"I would tell you, but…We have a more urgent problem," he said.

…back up her thigh….the curve of her hip…round their way around her ass…

"What's that?"

…Cupping the curve of her ass…moving closer to her…his body warm...Only a thin sheet covering him…

"We're supposed to be in a meeting in 45 minutes…" he said.

She opened her eyes, now totally awake…

"Meeting? …Oh, shit!"

"So just a quickie, right?" Chord said.

**2 DAYS AGO**

**AT LUNCH - PART TWO**

Amber smiled. "I can think of one person who may be a little upset."

And just like some moment of psychic energy – the person she was thinking of appeared.

"Oh look, Chord hanging out with Amber – what a huge surprise," a slow, entitled voice said from behind him.

Chord turned to see Elly looking just about the same. Standing next to her was the Douche Almighty Denton. Fuck – did she always look this bitchy and entitled? How did he not see it before?

"Hi."

Amber just gave her a tight smile, and silent wave. She wasn't overfriendly but there wasn't a hint of bitch about her.

"Hello," Elly said coldly. "So how are we?"

"We are fucking good," he said.

Elly's eyes narrowed – that wasn't the answer she wanted evidently.

He grabbed Amber's hand and his heart constricted when she gave him a tight squeeze. God, he loved that Girl. Shit! He did…he knew that already, but it was now like a giant gong went off inside of him starting from his chest, down to his feet and back up until it hit his brain.

He almost forgot where he was.

"Congrats on the new song," she said sarcastically.

"You were always so supportive. I guess I owe it to you?" Chord returned.

"It's a dope song," Denton said.

Dope? Does anyone say that anymore? This hipster fuck was so annoying. Why hadn't he punched him when he had the chance?

"Sure. Thanks."

"You sound…wow…"Denton said to Amber.

Chord's smile shrunk and eyes narrowed into protective mode.

"It's too bad we weren't able to go out before…." Denton was saying to Amber.

"Before….?" Amber began, but let it hang out there awkwardly.

Elly elbowed Denton in the arm, and gave him a look

He had a sudden visual of Denton in bed with Elly, his hands sliding over her non-existent hips and the concave area her ass should be filling….

Then he knew why he hadn't punched Denton out after finding out he slept with Elly. He didn't give a flying fuck who she fucked anymore. She was yesterday's model – like an old iPhone.

Now, Amber, that was a different story. He returned again to the memories of how it felt to have her body against his, and how it felt to make her cum and to hear her whimper as an orgasm flooded over her. He felt her shudder, her heart pounding wildly.

Amber was…was…She was HIS. No cheating hipster Disney kid was going to get his hands on the soft curve of HER hips, or other soft places on her body. Those hips belong to him! Her heart belonged to him too!

"Don't you two have somewhere to be? Like anywhere that's not…HERE?" He said, coolly.

He saw Amber give him a double-take out of the corner of his eye. But he couldn't stop himself. He was having the best day ever before these two showed-up. He was hearing Lea singing Don't Rain on My Parade in his head. Maybe if he sang it Elly and Denton were get scared enough to clear the hell out. Elly was all about the image after all.

They got the hint and cleared out with a, "later."

Chord let out a deep breath.

"Now I can breathe. Now, where were we?"

He didn't care about most people's approval. But when Amber gave him a proud smile – he ate it up wholeheartedly.

**AFTER LUNCH - LATER THAT NIGHT**

Later that night, Amber was looking at Perez Hilton's site in disgust.

CHORD OVERSTREET'S NEW GIRL? Read the caption underneath the picture of some malnourished, blond little no-talent starlet who was hanging all over Chord like he was the tall drink of water that could feed her obvious thirst.

_Another one? Chord, really…._

Amber sat back into the comfort of her living room couch. Her face twisted in a massive frown like she was smelling 30 days worth of garbage or watching Hoarder's on A&E.

"What am I getting mad about?" she said out loud. "We're just…friends…He can talk to whomever he wants."

"_Then why are you so jealous"?_

_I'm not jealous._

"_Yeah – you're right. You're not jealous you are super-duper double-dog fucking pissed-off levels of jealous. That girl is all up in your territory, Ms. Thang."_

_Humph._

She clicked CTRL and + to enlarge the screen.

"_Yeah, you are not upset…"_

_I'm not really. I'm just detailed oriented!_

"_Let's look at these details….Bitch got legs for days. She's Victoria Secret Model. And most of all, she's hugged up with your man. Your Blonde huggy bear."_

_Shut-up._

"_He's wearing a blue shirt – you love him in blue!" _

Amber had to smile. _I do, he looks so good._

"_It's covering those washboard abs that YOU could be touching right now. And that tight little butt YOU could be squeezing…"_

_Quiet!_

"_Whatevs! You know how many girls are looking at that same picture and wishing they could meet him? Meanwhile, you have him and but won't take it anywhere."_

_I have nothing!_

"_Yeah, you only had those big manly hands of his all over your ass, and oh yeah, those long fucking finger juicing your hot pocket. But nothing's going on there."_

_Oh God…_

"_And how 'bout your hands, working that boy joystick, sending him into a frenzy and then dropping him off at your front door like a newspaper delivery….But nothing's going on. And you have nothing with Chord."_

_Stop…_

"_You're just mad that you didn't go with him tonight. He did invite you and you said…"_

_No._

"_He's wearing the brown cowboy boots that you hate." _

Amber giggled. _Yeah, he knows I hate them, so he wears them…_

"…_as a joke." _

…_to remind me he's thinking of me?_

"_Yuup."_

_Nah._

"_He's only in love with you." _

_No, he doesn't._

"_AND you love… "_

_Don't even say it._

"…_You love him, Ms. Amber Riley. And you are woman enough to own it."_

But she couldn't forget how defensive he had been about Elly with Denton earlier. He picked a fight over Elly. She tried to ignore the oh-too-familiar feelings of hurt. Only people who fall in love get hurt.

"_Fine, be stubborn. And prepare yourself for a lot more pictures of your Chord with a bunch of Hollywood Starlets."_

She knew she shouldn't keep looking at the pictures of Chord and Miss Victoria Secret Model, but she couldn't click away. A bit of self-torture and jealousy were parts of love, weren't they? Shit! She did l-o-v…NO - have deep, deep, meaningful feelings for him.

"_It's love, honeygirl!"_

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Prayer, yes prayer was what she needed.

"_You know you want that boy. Pray on that."_

She left the gossip site and went to twitter. She never did find out what Chord had tweeted earlier.

**Tweets  
COverstreet** COverstreet

If You Were Here…you would see me having lunch with my partner in crime MsAPRiley WE appreciate you guys so much!  
**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

She took notice of the "We." Was she reading too much into it?

_**THE MORNING AFTER WHAT -PART THREE**_

Amber thought of saying yes just to wipe that grin off his face. But instead she sprung up from the bed. "I have to go home and get clothes and take a shower…and Chewie! I have to check on my baby!"

"So, that's a big no to the quickie?"

Before Amber could get completely away, he gently grabbed her at her waist, and pulled her back into the bed.

"Whatever you got last night will have to hold you over…" She said, lamely protesting.

"You're not getting away yet," he said, as pinned her down. "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

She frowned up at him, but she did it. She wouldn't meet his eyes and didn't say another word. When Amber got quiet –there was usually a reason.

Maybe its cuz your naked, and pinning her against your bed? Or the fact that your hard as a rock and she's here nearly naked and looking so fucking delicious. Or just maybe, it's because she really doesn't remember what happened last night and you won't tell her.

And I'm not going to tell her everything, not yet.

"For the record, and pardon my language, but when I fuck you, you will know you've been fucked. There won't be any room for guessing."

"Well, damn," was all she could say. "Is that a promise?"

And it made him laugh. He rolled onto this side. "I'm sorry, that was…"

"No, it was – to the point," Amber said, and to his relief she was laughing.

God, he wanted her so bad…He felt like a law breaker – it had to be illegal to be so close to perfection and not enjoying every bit of her. Why wasn't he inside of her right now?

Later they wouldn't be able to say who started it, but they began to kiss.

"The meeting," Amber reminded him, in a heavy breath.

"Mmmhmm…Meeting…"

He had her hand and she felt him bring it down those delectable abs, under the covers, and lower until she was holding his rigid cock in her hands. She felt him shiver as she began to stroke his length. She released a deep whimper, at the sensation of his lips on her skin, the weight and length of his cock in her hand. The mutual play of making each other feel good. So good...So good…

_Yes…Yes…Mmmm…It feels so good…in my hand, just imagine it inside of me…oh….._

Okay, was this is happening? She thought.

Okay, was this really happening? Chord thought.

Was it?

(END OF CHAPTER 8)


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while! Hopefully you will think this update was worth the wait. Things heat up for our lovebirds and they become, uh, closer than ever. As always, I appreciate all your reviews and feedback. Happy Reading! Thanks to my gleeforum buddy L4C for the first read! She said I killed her. Hopefully she will make full recovery LOL. :) (Thanks Czech for volunteering too!) **

**IF YOU WERE HERE  
PART 9**

**AmberPRiley ****MsAPRiley**

Always a team player - You know who... :)

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**COverstreet****COverstreet**

Speechless Overjoyed Wow!  
**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**(PREVIOUSLY…)**

"For the record, and pardon my language, but when I fuck you, you will know you've been fucked. There won't be any room for guessing."

"Well, damn," was all she could say. "Is that a promise?"

And it made him laugh. He rolled onto this side. "I'm sorry, that was…"

"No, it was – to the point," Amber said, and to his relief she was laughing.

God, he wanted her so bad…He felt like a law breaker – it had to be illegal to be so close to perfection and not enjoying every bit of her. Why wasn't he inside of her right now?

**(CONTINUED…)**

Amber's head was cradled in her hand on top of Chord's pillow. She had the charcoal-colored duvet pulled up to her chest.

"You want me to tuck you in? I'm a great tucker inner."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. It sounded better in my head, "Chord admitted and they both laughed, with an underlying anxiousness.

Something was going to happen. They both knew. The chance was so close, right there for the taking.

The laughing faded into a comfortable silence. They only watched each other, taking in the details of the other, reaching into each other's thoughts. She could smell faint traces of his intoxicating cologne from the night before.

"Give me your hand," Chord said, his were dark with emotion, his voice low and deep.

Amber had her right arms tucked under, close to her body.

"I only bite if you want me to," Chord said.

She took the dare and gave him her hand, so small inside of his. Reaching around, he placed it on his lower back, inviting her to move up the muscles of his back, or move it south toward his tight, toned ass. It was her choice.

"The guys from last night?"

He brushed back a section of hair that had fallen in her face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

"My exes - you met them? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope. Not yet," he said, amused.

His large hand caressed her pretty face, bathing her in admiration.

"But tell me what's wrong," he said.

He slowly began tracing the outline of her cheek, jawline, and finally her beautiful lips.

"One cheated with a girl who I thought was my friend," she said, her tone was matter-of-a-fact, but he saw the pain on her face.

He traced the edge of her lips with his thumb, preoccupied but listening.

"Keep talking," he said, as he continued his fascination with her lips.

She told him more. "The other, enjoyed dating a celebrity more than, he enjoyed dating me, actually."

"Fuckers," Chord said under his breath, more to himself than her.

His thumb explored the vulnerable, plump area of her bottom lip.

"I'm listening," he reassured her when she paused.

She continued with some effort, distracted by his touch on her mouth. Her words were slightly distorted by Chord's finger.

"Long story short," Amber began. With each word her lips and tongue made contact with Chord's finger. "…I-don't-want-to-be-hurt-again."

She paused, her mouth fell open, almost an invitation and he made more contact with her tongue, and teeth.

"You know in baseball…"

"Moneyball, again?" She was taken aback. She'd just admitted some hurtful memories and this was his response?

"I promise there's a point," he said firmly. She knew that serious tone in his voice – he wanted her to listen. "Anyway, you have to be in the game with everything you got. Anything less and your ass might as well not even show-up… "

He'd moved in closer, his own lips inches from hers.

"…Your exes, they were in outfield dicking around, clueless, fucking things up for the team. Actually, they weren't on a team. But we are a team. A new franchise…"

His lips were feathery light, tickling hers.

"…And right now you're the pitcher and I'm trying my damndest to hit whatever you're sending me out of the park."

"But, you have to be in the field at some point to," Amber said, thinking she'd found a loophole in his analogy.

"You forget that you're the pitcher. I'm not touching any balls that haven't come from you," Chord said. "God that sounded really gay…"

He was now talking against her mouth. The tip of his tongue slipped past his lips.

"I know how it feels to be cheated on. I would never do that to you."

"I get it," she said breathlessly, all she wanted was his kiss, doubts and worries were far away.

"Hurting you is like hurting myself."

"I get it," she said, anxiously.

"…I care about you…"

"I know. I understand…"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They both were startled, eyes wide in astonishment. He had been waiting for the moment to tell her the baseball example, but the "I love you," was had not been planned. And she caught his pitch. She felt the same way. They were a team. A joyous relief came over him.

Later, they wouldn't be able to say who started it (Amber!) but either way they began to kiss.

A light smooch deepened to a slow, deliberate, exploration each other. It was the kiss of a couple that had all the time in the world.

"The meeting," Amber reminded him, in a heavy breath, after a while.

"Mmmhmm…Meeting…" Chord, repeatedly, from another planet that didn't include meetings or anything that wasn't Amber, and her body, her skin, her mouth, her hands….

He began to squeeze one of her breast, sending pleasant jolts through her. His thumb played with the nipple, making it hard through the silky and lacy fabric of her bra.

Her took her hand again and brought it down his chest, down his delectable hard abs, under the covers, and around the base of his rigid cock. He squeezed his own hand around hers, making her grip tighter and moved up and down the length of him. He paused, but she didn't protest. She was too involved in the sensation of his skin and his taste.

She felt him shiver as she began to stroke his length. She released a deep whimper, at the sensation of his lips on her skin, the weight and length of his massive cock in her hand. The mutual play of making each other feel good. So good...So good…

Yes…Yes…Mmmm…It feels so good…in my hand, just imagine it inside of me…oh…..

Okay, was this is happening? She thought.

Okay, was this really happening? Chord thought.

Slowly she stroked the impressive length of Chord's cock. Hard and throbbing in her palm as she went from my base to tip, down and up his shaft. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her with intense heat as he enjoyed what her hand was doing to his precious member. Amber watched him, fascinated by the surrender that came over him.

"I'm more of a righty," Amber said, as she sat up. Chord began to follow, but her hand at his chest gently pushed him back.

"Just don't stop," he pleaded.

"I'm not done with you," she said.

She drank in the sensuality of his well-defined body. She was watching him with complete and utter lust, and something else he couldn't quite name. She was no longer holding back or fighting her urges.

"oooh," she said suddenly, and reached over to his side table.

Just don't stop. Just don't stop, he thought.

She grabbed his glasses, vintage, dark, nerd-style frames.

She had him put them on and he went from hot-as-hell Chord, to hot-as-hell nerdy English Professor Chord and longing radiated through her body.

She straddled him and stroked his cock again, increasing the pressure on his nerves. His fingers traced the lines along her back, up to the clasp of her bra. His fingers lingered there as his eyes begged her. She was all cooperation at this point, gone past complete refusal. She'd discovered what it felt like to please him, to see him in ecstasy, to see herself in control of his body, to see him so vulnerable and trusting.

She reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting the plentiful cups fall forward. He eagerly slipped it off, and gasped at the reveal of her naked breasts.

"Oh my God," he said softly with such awe that it made her giggle.

"Yeah, meet the girls."

He watched her, his eyes glazed and dreamy behind his glasses. "I've waited a long time to meet them…properly. Hello, ladies."

He didn't immediately take possession of them, but eased into position, sliding his hands up her sides and coming up underneath them. He could barely breathe, as her cupped her healthy tits, the soft, mocha scoops of her breasts, so brown and luscious, with the darker tips against the pale skin of his palms. He felt the weight of them and the hard nipples irresistible, calling for him to taste them. His tongue skillfully flicked, twisted and tasted one plump nipple, while his hand caressing the other.

She arched her back, releasing a moan that came from deep within. Something held back for so long was finally being released. A torrent of pleasure and need throughout her being. He enclosed her mouth around her nipple, sucking and letting out a deep moan in answer to hers.

She pressed herself against his thick shaft, using it to tickle her swollen clit. His hand traveled under the thin fabric of her panties, and he began to stroke her hot button. Her hips rocked in rhythm with his touch, as he contently sucked and feasted on her breasts.

They were dragged out of their lusty bubble when a snippet of their version of Human Nature began to play.

"Was that your ringtone?" He said, his voice muffled from a mouthful of Amber's tits.

"Yeah, ignore it" she said her mind far away, concentrated on what his mouth was doing to her body.

But the outside world was persistent.

"Is that me singing Proud Mary?" Amber asked, as the song played from Chord's phone

"Uh, huh."

His mind was caught up in her, her nearly naked body, her beautiful tits, the feel of her against him, her pussy so close that he could just slide up into her...

"Crap! The meeting, "Amber said, the phone calls bringing her to planet earth.

"I'm not letting you go now," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her still.

Human Nature played again.

"That's probably, Kevin."

Proud Mary, again.

"That's Mark."

She rocked harder against Chord's dick. Feeling the pressure but also the outside pressure. She couldn't take it anymore - they would have to do something, and quick.

Tell them that it's Human Nature… "Kevin, again."

Proud Mary keep on turning... "Mark. Or Harry. Someone's texting me."

"Chord."

"Don't say we have to stop," he said, he desperately kissed her neck and taking her mouth again.

"Lay back," she said.

"What?" he said in a lust stupor.

"Lay back, "she said commanded in such a way that he stopped asking questions and did as told.

She planted kisses on his chest, and curious – she flicked a tongue on one of his nipples. His immediate response a pleasant whimper encouraged her to do it again. She traveled leaving kisses along his stomach, followed the faint trail of soft hair – Chord's treasure trail. She teasingly passed his attention-needing dick to lick her way down the inside of his thighs. His whole body was tense in anticipation of her mouth welcoming his cock. She came back up and licked him from base to tip. It was swollen red, so thick and smooth - a stiff, pulsating treasure beneath her tongue.

Amber looked up at him with her warm, brown eyes glowing with mischief and playfulness, as she orally made love to him. She was getting-off on getting him off. She licked him from the base of his shaft to the tip, and back down with long, wet, firm licks from her wide tongue. He watched as her juicy lips, the lips he'd lusted over, surrounded his cock. Her soft moaning drove him sexually insane, feeding into his own body's reaction. His hands were in his hair.

Oh God…Oh fuck…Oh God. Oh shiiiiiiiiiit…feels so fucking GOOD.

His body tensed all over, his cock twitching and constricted. Soon he was cumming incredibly hard, his hot cream splashing against his own belly as his whole body tensed up with release. He was frozen still for a few seconds, stricken by the strong release.

After that bit of recovery, he grabbed her, pulling her into him aggressively and feel back onto the bed. Her soft curves pressed into his lean body. He gave her a passionate, appreciative kiss.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" He said, his voice hoarse, uneven.

"For the record," she said. "…And pardon my language, but when I do let you fuck me, it won't be a quickie."

Chord only grinned, and kissed her with pure devotion.

**(LATER AT THE STUDIO…)**

"Page 45!" Naya, was giggling like crazy. "You guys have to read it now!"

A flurry of pages turned as the cast all turned to see what the fuss was. Everyone turned pages except Kevin – who had already read the scene a few times and was sulking and rolling his eyes at Naya.

"What?" She said to Kevin.

He said nothing and just waited…

"Wow. Amber is getting her first love scene!" Dianna said.

"Amber and Chord! Their first one…together anyways," Cory said.

"This is a big deal," Lea added, clapping happily.

"Amber's not ready for this," Kevin protested.

"You mean, you're not ready for this," Naya said.

"Heh. I know Chord is ready," Mark said, ignoring Kevin's death stares.

"And the sky is the blue, and grass is green," Harry added.

"I wonder if Tike will get one this season?" Jenna said.

Or Brittana," said Heather.

"Or maybe Mike and Mercedes run into each other and star their own show," Harry said.

"And Artie and Tina get together," said Jenna.

Kevin perked up a bit at that suggestion. "You're sweet Jenna."

"So where is the happy TV couple anyway?" Naya said suggestively.

"I have some guesses, " said Dianna, with a sly smile.

"Amber is never late," Cory said.

"Lucky Brad and Ryan are running late," Lea said.

"Well, let's find our lovebirds," Dianna said.

She also had to ignore Kevin's new level of bitchface.

"I will make sure Amber gets her fine frame here," he announced.

That's when Harry, Mark and Kevin went back to their phones.

**NRivera**** riveraonline**

On my way RT MsAPRiley Where r u gurl?

Retweeted by **AmberPRiley**  
**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**Dianna****A**** DAgron **

You're not sick you're just in love. – Irving Berlin

Retweeted by **COverstreet**

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**NRivera**** riveraonline**

On my way RT MsAPRiley Where r u gurl?

Retweeted by **COverstreet**  
**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**(Meanwhile back in Glee Fandom…)**

**FabrevansFan FabrevansForever**

Omg! Did u see chord and dianna's tweet? They are SO together!

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**AmberFan SamcedesForever**

amber & chord retweeted the same thing? OMG they fuckin'!

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite**

**To be continued…**

**(The end of Part 9).**


End file.
